It's The Next Generation
by DemigoddessandMagician
Summary: New generations connect, to the displeasure of his parents and the gods. How will it end? War or rather better ending?
1. Chapter 1: Bianca's POV

**Author's Note: I have nothing, but next generation is my. **

**All other is Rick Riordan (in addition to the mythology, of course).**

**English isn't my native language, therefore, there may be errors...**

* * *

**Bianca's POV **

"Where are you going, Bianca?"

I turned to see who it said. The options were two: my brother, or father. They are have so similar voices...

I saw the grim face of my younger brother, Storm.

"Bianca, we mom will be worry about you," he continued. I snorted softly.

"I'm an adult. She does not have to worry about me."

"You're eighteen years old from week. Besides, you're her daughter, so she worried about you," said Storm.

I rolled my eyes annoyed and I wore my black coat.

"So let them stop doing this," I muttered under my breath, improving the hairs. In the end I said: "I'm leaving."

"Tell me though where."

"Oh, now I see it" I snapped. "As soon as the parents return, all of them sung."

"As you wish," said Storm indifference. I hate when he talks to me like that!

Clearly offended I left home.

Ninth in the evening is the time at which the New Rome, where he lived for six years of my life, all the lights go out. But here, in Brooklyn, where I live now, is quite different.

Here, instead of going out, all the lights are on, the night clubs are opening, and the streets become places of potential crimes ...

My mother always warned me, and Storm, that you can not leave the house at the time, without her knowledge.

It is a little different. I do not have listen to Thalia di Angelo.

Now I'm an adult.

I went through a few streets, when I got to a small club where I have an appointment with Juls.

Immediately after passing through the front door I saw the person who was waiting for me there. I should note that Juls not be confused with someone else.

My boyfriend (of which knows only Aunt Persephone, which I her darling) really stands out from the crowd in his neatly ironed and clean shirt and denim trousers usual, the careless and fancy costumes youth.

In addition, he is one of the most peaceful people I know... most of my friends has ADHD and dyslexia (I also have it as a granddaughter of Zeus and Hades). Juls isn't with these things nothing to do with these things. He is Mortal.

"Hello," he greeted me, smiling. "How's the house?"

"As always," shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"My mom came back yesterday from..." almost had to say something more, but in time (for him) he bit his tongue. "Well, my sister together with her aunt went out yesterday, and the cousin was, so he will probably have to live for a week with me, my parents and brother. "

Juls has two younger siblings. Cleo is sixteen years old and Matt is twelve. I know them only by ear, because when I say I want to meet them, he somehow always has some excuse... As if they were some great mystery.

It is still his cousin, fifteen Sean. I know him from a photo. It looks a lot like a younger version of Storm, but his eyes are a little different shade of blue, not electric blue, like my brother.

I do not describe here what my conversation with Juls, was the most ordinary, we imagine. Questions like: "What do you think about today's weather?" were as always.

I said goodbye to him about ten o'clock, I left the club and went home.

_"If I get lucky, everyone in the household will have to sleep"_ I told myself in my mind.

Of course, I had no luck. In the doorway stood my mother.

She looked completely irritated, bad and... a long list.

"What have I told you about late leaving the house?" She began her monologue. "Bianca, what's wrong with you?"

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore" Igrumbled. I looked down.

In my mom is something that can sometimes cheer or depress. I don't know about she too much, I don't know almost nothing about her youth. Old photos (mother cries at the oldest, taken in a photo booth, where is Aunt Annabeth and... a blond. I don't know who it is. Mom never answer questions about it. Picture generally has more than thirty years) I only know once a punk. Today you would not know it if was not the identical electric blue eyes.

"And so what? And what?" She continued. "Go to bed, tomorrow you're going to camp. As punishment."

"What?" I almost shouted, raising sharply head.

"You heard me" she replied dryly.

Bad went into the house and almost ran into his father and brother.

"You told them!" I cried on the Storm. The boy shook his head.

I did not want to say more, just ran straight to my room.

"Bianca, do not you leave the jacket at the dining room!" I heard calling my dad.

I hid my face in my hands. He sometimes really is some such... so indifferent to everything. If they do not see how the tire.

They could afford to live peacefully, if the heroes can live peacefully, do not have to worry about nothing but monsters and everything was as "pink". When remind them, the mother immediately flooded with tears. This is really annoying...

* * *

**R&amp;R, please! I have to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2: Max's POV

**Author's Note: I'm not good in English and this is not my native language, so... sorry for the mistakes.**

**I know that Thalia is Huntress, and Nico's gay, but... well, I have no explanation. I always liked them together and I missed the characters, so I had them pair up to collect New Nine. Sorry. **  
**Also I know that the my grammar is bad. It will always be my number one enemy. Still looking for beta... unfortunately, I can not find anyone. Maybe it's because I'm afraid to write to some.**

**Please don't kill me something for Leyna, but I just had to give it to the story!**

**I have nothing, but kids New Generations are my. Rick Riordan has all other (****except the mythology, of course).**

* * *

**Max's POV**

I threw hood on my storm dark hair and buttoned blouse.

"Where are you going, Maxy?" Asked me my younger sister, Skye.

"To Matha" I shrugged indifferently.

"Can I go with yooou?" Sky asked me. A_gain._

"No" I replied.

"Maxy, but why?"

"Because I don't, Sky."

By the way, my name is _Max_, not _Maxy._ I'm Max Valdez.

I'm a demigod in one quarter, because my mother was the daughter of Atlas. I did not know her, she died after my birth. So yes, Skye is my half-sister. She is a hero in the third quarter. Her mother, or my stepmother, is a Roman demigod, not Greek as the my dad.

I rode to Matha, who lived in another corner of the New Rome.

She is a hero in the third quarter as Skye, but she was fully Roman. Her mother is the daughter of Pluto, and the father the son of Mars.

Besides her, I don't have many friends. Luke and Silena Jacksons are practically adults, Bianca and Storm di Angelos

live in Brooklyn, and for several years did not come on vacation, and Bianca is already an adult.

It remains only Martha, who is few younger than me, plus she's really nice.

-oooooo-

I rang the bell at the door. I put the my bike next to the house.

Moments later, opened me mother Martha, Aunt Hazel. She is not my real aunt, I just know her from birth and she to allowed me call at she "aunt".

"Oh, it's you Max" she smiled at me brightly, showing the hand that I can go inside." We just finished eating dinner.

"Hi, _Maxwell_" Martha cheerfully greeted me as soon as I walked into the dining room. My friend knew that I hate my full name.

It was so humiliating!

"Good morning, Tha" I said, smiling at her.

"Please you don't call me _Tha_, it is far too short" objected to Martha. I smiled at her, strip the me head red hood sweatshirt.

"So... what are you doing?" I asked her, trying to embrace my hair. It was minus imposing on them the hood.

They looked through it worse than possible. Although, compared to a bird's nest, which was wearing my dad, my hair was smoothed.

"I was just going back to sculpting, but since you're here..." Martha began thinked aloud.

Yes, my friend is a sculptor. Her works are really fantastic, and this word to determine their is strongly not sufficient.

"I can help you if you want" I suggested immediately. "I have the tools."

"You always have them. You are the same avid mechanic, like your father."

"Who said that?" I crossed my arms over his chest. Martha rolled her eyes.

"My mom. She knew your dad, you know."

"All the Old Seven knew him" I reminded her, and my friend sighed.

"C'mon, Max!"

-oooooo-

"Goodbye, Tha!" I called out, leaving the house of Martha.

Again, I founded the hood on my head and got on my bike.

It was about fifteenth o'clock, so it was not so bad. Reyna certainly do not rebuke me, because I had a long absence, besides, I was at Martha's only four hours. At most, Skye tell to parents that I did not take she with I. Sure she may be offended and not speaking to me of the day.

You glad if you not have younger siblings. The more five years old sisters.

-oooooo-

"What's going on?" I asked Skye. My sister shook her head.

"I don't know. Mommy said we were going to Camp Half-Blood. What is this, Maxy?"

I was really surprised. It was too early. The holidays are not even begun...

Dad came into the room.

"Oh, it's you Max. Sky said you went to Martha" he said. "Get ready, we go."

"But..." I started to say.

"Come on, Max, we don't have time," he hurried me.

Then I had no idea that my dad got a message from Chiron about the new Great Prophecy and that centaur called all of Old Seven and their children.

Unfortunately, I was one of them.

* * *

**R&amp;R, please! It's really very important for me... ****I swear, in the next chapters will be more action. **


	3. Chapter 3: Alec's POV

**Alec's POV**

"Did you hear that the all Old Seven came?" Uncle Sherman asked me, immediately after practical classes with a sword. I nodded my head.

"Laura said something about this," I shrugged my shoulders. "I thought it was maybe some meeting or something, because a few years they were not all in one place..."

Zeus, I'm so giddy that I forgot to introduce myself!

I'm Alec. Alec Rodiquez... I live in a house of Hermes, although my mother's a daughter of Ares. And Laura's my good friend.

Don't be surprised if my story will be gaps. Apparently I'm really very giddy. It isn't my wine, I'm just such!

Sherman snorted. "Whence, I know that this is some new prophecy. If it were an ordinary meeting, probably would take place there ... you know where."

Uncle doesn't suffer from the Romans, although the alliance and friendship with them takes a good twenty years. I don't quite understand it.

"You think so?"

"I'm sure." Sherman shook his head significantly.

I knew that he was rarely wrong.

"Well, well" I said reluctantly, going to the house of Hermes.

-oooooo-

Sure Connor did something again, and I felt that I would have to repair... so I were just being the grandson of the god of thieves.

"Alec!" Called from the front door already Claudia, my aunt, though she was two years younger. - Travis said to tell you, you went to ask Chiron, and he said that _about you know what._

And I said?

-oooooo-

"Hi, Alec" said Silena, when I met she on the stairs. "What you're doing here?"

"Travis had to ask something Chiron, but what happened? I heard that rolled off the entire Old Seven."

"And, it" sighed granddaughter of Poseidon. "Chiron told us about some of Prophecy of the Nine, now talking with my parents, so if you have it matter to him, he should be free for a while."

I knew what I had to ask the teacher, but I have such a character and a memory that I have, so of course I had to forget what I had to ask him, and when all dispersed stood in front of him trying to remember what I had to say!

"So?" hurried me centaur, but it came, how it came out. In the end I asked a very different question:

"Uncle Sherman and Silena said about the Prophecy of the Nine..."

"Want to know what's going on?" Chiron did not look surprised. On the contrary, he was bored.

I nodded my head.

"Well, gearing up problems. Big problems. For too long it was quiet, but it was only the calm before the real storm... A huge storm."

"Uh...?"

"The gods have a nasty habit. Repeat the story, they are so predictable. You will find that they can lead to madness, and you are issued for they as at a hand."

The woman screamed, clutching strongly her purse to chest.

"Gods!" She squealed, improving your hair nervously.

These facial features, eyes, look...

"Speak quietly, Pipes" said reproachfully man. "Someone from the outside... may be interested in."

Piper, although well after their thirties, immediately knew who was the stranger. It seemed to her that he was a stranger. Only a few people had the right to called her Pipes.

After a moment of happiness came bitterness, terrible grief whose she could not in any way to overtake.

She was furious. She stood face to face with the person, through which wasted half her life itself. Dated, met with several mortals, demigods from both camps in the few dozen or twenty years. She spent almost thirty years in the endless waiting, that he may not end up on the field of battle.

In fact, she never knew what to do, when she finally saw him. Throw him just in his arms and kissed as they used to be? No, not really.

"Where have you been all these years? No signs of life...

"Listen," silenced her, even though he knew that her state of complete bewilderment will not last long "Remember how I told you that it could once be useful? Now is the time."

The woman knew what it was. Her hand immediately went under the shirt, pulled out her silver pendant.

It reminded her of the School of the Wild, which, it seemed, was disbanded a few years ago. I meteor shower, the whole affair a little later with Mist. In that case, if Jason were not there, and the whole situation never happened, whence was this necklace? It was a great mystery, which for twenty-six years she not to the end she could figure out.

She felt that this was an exceptional piece of silver. Once, when Leo decided to pay for all the trips to Los Angeles, pendant warms up like an old-fashioned iron and she cried out in pain. Everyone looked at her surprised, and when they were in another street, the metal was cooled down and became cold.

Cold, like a gust of wind, which appeared unexpectedly. She blinked. Cool wind in July?

He was gone. She was alone, again, touching some stupid necklace. Is it just seemed, or not? She did not know what to think about it. She pulled the dagger out of her purse. She looked in the Mirror, but she saw only her face. Alternately pale and red, she was furious. Her blood boil.

"So, you again escaped?" She asked herself seedily. "You're so irresponsible, as to your age."

Did not pay attention to the delicate touch of warm air around the cheek. She wanted to cry, like years ago, after he was missing. Old wounds were scrambled.


End file.
